Blog de usuário:Executor N0/Saint Seiya: Canonicidade
640px|centre 'Introdução' O objetivo desse post é claro, fazer uma pequena analise sobre o canon de Saint Seiya analisando o padrão de canonicidade estabelecido por essa Wikia que segue as seguintes regras: * Será Canon a versão original da obra, por exemplo, se for um mangá o anime, jogos ou nada do tipo deverão ser usados como base a menos que a versão alternativa tenha sido desenvolvida pela equipe de produção oficial (Como Digimon Adventure Novel e Digimon Adventure PSP). * Será analisado as informações com base na linguá original, por exemplo, o filme "Digimon o Filme" é completamente diferente de "Bokura No War Game/Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!!/ Supreme Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals" então a versão americana deve ser completamente descartada e apenas a versão japonesa deve ser analisada. * Databooks são aceitos assim como perfis e informações sobre os personagens dados em sites oficiais e anúncios importantes dadas em algumas revistas. Além de considerar a hierarquia de canon primário e secundário: *'Autoridade Primária:'É o maior nível de canonicidade de uma franquia. Esse nível é atribuído a escritores principais em casos de franquias editoriais (Marvel, DC, Archie) e em casos de obras feitas originalmente por uma única pessoa (Como Dragon Ball, no caso o Akira Toryama) é considerado o detentor desse nível essa pessoa e no caso de Animes é considerado o Autor original. *'Canon Secundário:' Esse é o segundo nível da hierarquia. Neste nível estão editores chefes, roteiristas dos animes e semelhantes. Também estão incluídos adaptações não feitas diretamente pelos membros de produção originais, mas que ainda tem alguma influência e conhecimento sobre a produção geral (Como o mangá de Dragon Ball Super). Devo avisar que não sou alguém que acompanha Saint Seiya e não tenho relações com a franquia, sem Argumentum ad hominem tentando me chamar de fanboy, pelo menos até o momento. Por favor, não venha aqui postando informações de fóruns em espanhol com seu conceito LIMITADÍSSIMO de canonicidade, no máximo vou mencionar está página por ser bem usada por alguns e não ser tão radical como algumas outras páginas na hora de afirmar algo. 'Indo aos Pontos' "Argumento" do Spin-off Isso foi algo muito usado no Site mencionado. Usado contra obras como Saint Seiya: Episódio G, Saint Seiya: Episódio G Assassino e Saint Seiya: Saintia Shô. Esse argumento simplesmente não faz o menor sentido e se guia na errônea ideia de assumir que um Spin-Off é obrigatoriamente não canônico. O significado de Spin-off nunca foi "ser não canônico", diversos Spin-off's de diversas franquias são canônicos. Dragon Ball Super é Spin-off, sim tanto o anime quanto o mangá visto que Spin-off são obras derivadas de uma obra central e como DBS não é DB então sim é um Spin-off, Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien/Omniverse, Sonic Rush/Rush Adventure/Battle/Advance 1/2/3 e até mesmo Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - O Mito do Rei das Trevas pode sim ser considerado um Spin-off sendo que ele é uma obra totalmente nova, ele não continua na mesma numeração de Saint Seiya, e então ele pode SIM ser considerado um Spin-off assim como outras obras que são continuações diretas que não continuam na mesma obra. Mas só vamos dar um tempo nessa ideia de Spin-off e poderiam me dizer onde DIRETA E OFICIALMENTE qualquer outros destes produtos foram ditos seres Spin-off's com exceção de Saintia Shô ? 'Argumentos contra Saint Seiya: Episódio G não fazem sentido' A única coisa que eles tentaram fazer com Saint Seiya: Episódio G foi mostrar que Kurumada não estava fazendo ele, o que sinceramente não torna a obra não canônica. Pelo contrário, em todas as entrevistas podemos ver algumas coisas: * Dar liberdade a algum escritor não torna a obra em questão não canônica. Isso simplesmente não faz o menor sentido. Masami Kurumada deixou total liberdade para Megumu Okada, verdade, mas me digam quando ele disse que com isso a obra Saint Seiya: Episódio G se torna inválida para a cronologia do seu mangá ? Afinal o que vemos no futuro é uma afirmação bem direta de que não é assim que foi definido. * Masami Kurumada só não faz o Episódio G sozinho porque ele afirma tem limites (Por favor, respeitando o Kurumada, ele nem trouxe Next Dimension de forma constante, acham que ele traria Episódio G ?). 'Os mesmos Argumentos que foram usados a favor do Next Dimension também apoiam Episódio G' Bem, um dos princípios básicos que foram ditos na nossa página de Canonicidade é o relativismo de canonicidade. Sendo assim toda obra é canônica dependendo das obras que servem de referencial. Nós sabemos que Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - O Mito do Rei das Trevas é pertencente a cronologia do mangá original porque ele foi descrito como a sequência LEGÍTIMA (正統) de Saint Seiya. O que muitos parecem não ter notado, ou apenas não aceitado, é que em um site OFICIAL a obra Saint Seiya: Episódio G Assassino foi descrito exatamente como o Next Dimension foi descrito: [http://chancro.jp/comics/assassin 「聖闘士星矢」の正統外伝！(Gaiden legítimo de Saint Seiya).] Isso pode entrar em acordo com outras informações oficiais que colocam Masami Kurumada como estando no desenvolvimento direto de [http://seiya30th.com/series.html das séries "Episódio G"]. Novamente, caso não tenha lido a página de canonicidade e nem a introdução desse blog, não é preciso de Masami Kurumada diga algo para ser uma verdade. Tais informações estão localizadas em páginas oficiais e foram feitas por empresas que tem SIM poder sobre a franquia. Pode não ser um poder tão grande quanto o do Kurumada, mas me digam... Onde Masami Kurumada disse DIRETAMENTE que Saint Seiya: Episódio G não faz parte de sua cronologia ? Porque de acordo com as regras, e a lógica, as afirmações de Autoridades Secundárias são consideradas até que uma afirmação direta de uma Autoridade Primária diga o contrário. Ai que está, temos afirmações de confiança do próprio Kurumada no desenvolvimento de obras como Episódio G e Saintia Shô, temos informações oficiais afirmando que essas obras são legítimas e canônicas no mundo da história original, então por que continuam afirmando com todas as letras de que eles são não canônicos em relação a Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - O mito do Rei das Trevas ? Posso ligar isso ao fato de que em uma entrevista direta ao Masami Kurumada na Champion Red No. 1, 2003 ele relacionou Episódio G com o episódio I de Star Wars dizendo que erá o mesmo objetivo de George Lucas (E eu DUVIDO que George Lucas queria que "Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma" fosse uma obra não canônica) e ainda disse especficamente que a história se passa como uma prequel de Saint Seiya (Que foi oficialmente dita ser legítima). Bem, agora vamos sair do episódio G e ir para Saintia Shô. '"Saintia Shô", existe algo mais direto no canon do que isso ?' Sinceramente, isso pode ser decidido com no máximo duas entrevistas. Na Japan Expo 2016 foi dito claramente as seguintes palavras: Como podem ver Saintia Shô surgiu do próprio Masami Kurumada e assim como o Episódio G, ele mesmo iria fazer, mas ele estava hospitalizado. No entanto ele desenvolveu toda a base do projeto e logo em seguida é dito: Então... Ainda acha que aquela "supervisão" que é mencionada sobre o Kurumada é tão superficial quanto alguns dizem ? Mas as coisas ficam mais interessantes na entrevista para a Le Monde ainda na Japan Expo onde foi dito: Bem interessante... Universo Canônico... Agora vamos para algo um pouco mais direto... Isso foi bem mais direto... E então... Qual a base mesmo para dizer que é Não Canônico mesmo ? A confiança absoluta de pai para filho Certamente, se vocês acessaram o link que eu disse que iria analisar, podem observar que essa imagem foi usada. Mas será que analisamos ela com o peso correto das palavras, ou até, com as palavras certas ? Bem, vejam o que ele disse sobre: Podem ver a tamanha confiança que Kurumada tem neles ? Podem afirmar que isso não torna realmente nenhuma destas obras canônicas, realmente não tornam. Mas reforça pelo menos DUAS informações diretas de que existem sim algo bem canônico em pelo menos duas dessas obras (Saint Seiya: Episódio G e Saint Seiya: Saintia Shô). E claro, podem ter visto que a frase que coloquei ficou um pouco diferente da tradução da página que mencionei, mas foi porque existe uma outra tradução, dessa vez francesa, bem interessante que decidi colocar aqui como base. Até ai não teve muitas diferenças cruciais, mas na parte final... Si les mangas kurumada étaient une marque, on pourrait dire que les autres oeuvres sont ses dérivés et successeurs, et il est peut-être inévitable que ceux-ci s’éloignent de plus en plus de la main du créateur d'origine. que pode ser traduzido como: O que podemos ver ai é Kurumada tratando os outros autores literalmente como se fossem seus sucessores, que iriam continuar seu trabalho mesmo após seu fim, como um filho continuando o trabalho do pai. Afinal no fim é isso o que vai acontecer, se Kurumada morrer vai ser definitivamente deles o trabalho de continuar a franquia (A menos que a Bandai não queira é claro). 'Conclusão e um mini F.A.Q' Fiz este post com o objetivo de reunir o máximo que pude em menos de 12 horas para analisar pontos no cânone de Saint Seiya que vejo muitos discutindo. Eu achava que tinha alguns pontos para serem botados nos holofotes. Se for rebater isso, por favor não use o radicalismo de canonicidade dos fóruns em espanhol (Ou semelhantes). *Qual sua opinião sincera sobre isso ? R= Eu sinceramente não vejo problema algum em assumir que muitos deles sejam canônicos, principalmente Episódio G e Saintia Shô. *E quanto a The Lost Canvas ? R= The Lost Canvas sempre foi canônico, o problema é que muitas pessoas interpretam canônicos como sendo necessariamente parte do mesmo mundo, até mesmo alguns autores consideram assim - mas nesta Wikia temos termos próprios para analisar múltiplas situações e nem sempre um termo que falamos aqui bate com o significado de um termo de mesmo nome dito por algum autor -, mas Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas é um Another Story, sendo um universo alternativo (Algo possível para a franquia principalmente com personagens como Chronos que suportam tudo isso). Apenas parem de usar aqui a classificação de Canônico para algo de um universo apenas. *Como explica incoerências ? R='''Incoerências nem sempre indicam uma falta de canonicidade nesses casos. Muitas obras conseguem ser incoerentes entre si (Em Sonic temos muito disso) e mesmo o próprio mangá de Saint Seiya pode apresentar incoerência com coisas do Kurumada (Me diga, onde você colocaria o Gaiden do Hyoga sem nenhum erro de cronologia e sem supor nada ? Claro que se supor isso poderá ser usado para defender os "spin-off's" :v ) então apresentar uma incoerência ou outra não vai tornar estas obras não canônicas, afinal uma decisão depois de uns anos pode ser considerada não uma incoerência, mas um retcon, o que é bem comum na ficção. *Como explica certos design no episódio G que entram em contradição com o mangá ? '''R= Aparências, desde que não estejam veiculadas na história em si com grande importância, são realmente desnecessárias para uma analise geral. Pode ser simplesmente uma opção artística do Okada, ele é MUITO diferente de todo o resto da franquia, e se por um lado ele pode errar ele também acerta muito. Na verdade, quais são as cenas tão "importantes" com design errados ? *Como explica a diferença de poderes ? R= Como você quer que seja a resposta ? Pode ser tantas, que tal aceitando os feitos Galaxy, Universais e MFTL+ que a franquia teve antes que antes eram julgados como "Hipérboles" ? Eles podem estar no mesmo nível, você apenas que pode ter não aceitado que eles tinham poderes do tipo antes. Além é claro de coisas como certos vilões se autolimitarem, o constante uso de Milagres para explicar isso (Como a DETERMINAÇÃO de Undertale, sim Protagonismo agora é um poder catalogável :v ), os Gold's antes não darem tudo de si como diziam ou quem sabe o fato de agora os Gold's serem os principais então tem que mostrar o que os guerreiros com poder de deuses podem fazer ? Categoria:Posts de blog